<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>6drabbles challenge by Lyrbis</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23722804">6drabbles challenge</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lyrbis/pseuds/Lyrbis'>Lyrbis</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>D.Gray-man, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Katekyou Hitman Reborn!, Naruto, Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Character Study, Gen, Psychology</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 22:34:28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,010</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23722804</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lyrbis/pseuds/Lyrbis</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Работы по реквестнутым персонажам на челлендж "6 драбблов". Объем на каждого персонажа отличается, т.к. писалось с целью обрисовать важную для конкретного персонажа проблематику.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Хром Докуро</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Цепляться за людей просто, но таким образом сложно найти себя. Хром не просила Мукуро, но они оба чувствовали, что ей нужно найти собственную идентичность. Она боялась сделать шаг, Мукуро вытолкнул её за пределы привычного. Как медиум она больше не нужна — со стороны всё выглядело просто: Мукуро весь из себя законченная мразь, Хром — несчастная девочка. Изнутри всё было вовремя, разумно и правильно. Человек, который мог связать её навсегда, отпустил и дал толчок найти себя и присутствовать в его жизни, но уже в обновленных форме и наполнении. Сначала кажется, что под ногами пропасть и ты падаешь, переворачиваешься в воздухе и совсем ничто не клеится, нет даже чёткой картинки, как выглядит земля. Хром поняла, что тут нужно набраться смелости и полететь. Что-то внутри (многие могут описать это как "душа") знает, куда, зачем и как. И скоро всё начало обретать контуры. А потом и сама Хром, глядя на себя в зеркало в шестнадцать в съемной квартире, не узнавала той зажатой неуверенной девочки, которой была. И к лучшему. Всё, что происходит — к лучшему.<br/>
В ночь её восемнадцатилетия она тёрла ступни друг о друга на холодном балконе в особняке союзной семьи, но упрямо не влезала обратно в осточертевшие за день каблуки. Гокудера передавал бутылку и они пили по очереди. Прямо так, из горла, любуясь чистым звёздным небом, изредка переговариваясь обо всём на свете.<br/>
— Кстати, с днём рождения, — Сухо на первый взгляд говорит Гокудера и протягивает книгу Нормана Дойджа. Они пару месяцев назад ждали новостей и ушли в разговор о том, как работает мозг и может ли сознание влиять на физическое тело, после чего Гокудера сказал, что знает, что дать почитать.<br/>
— Спасибо.<br/>
Ветер треплет отросшие до плеч волосы. Локоны уже почти потеряли нормальную форму, благо, скоро они отсюда уедут. Тсуна как раз проводил заключительные неформальные беседы. Именно после них большинство людей оставалось в полном восторге от нового босса Вонголы, эффект от Тсуны с годами стал похож на странного вида гипноз. Он либо западал людям в душу настолько, что ему, не задумываясь, открывали все карты, либо вызывал такой же силы антипатию и испытывал её силу на себе.<br/>
Хром нашла своё место рядом с этими людьми. В первую очередь Хранители для неё — друзья, а уже потом всё остальное. Было что-то странное в том, чтобы с каждым днём глубже проникать в суть ставших когда-то случайно близкими людей, находя в каждом всё больше удивительных сторон и качеств. Хром знала точно, с окружением ей повезло.<br/>
А ещё повезло с вовремя найденным источником собственной силы: желание защищать тех, кто хочет защищать тебя. Это не эгоизм и не игра в спасателя, хотя её мучило это предположение целых пару лет. Сейчас, повзрослев, пройдя через внедрение в мир настоящей мафии и испытав на себе ещё больше негатива, она понимала — есть настоящее благо в желании делать для других что-то полезное, отдавать. Особенно, когда есть соблазн упереться в собственное "хочу, не хватает, дай". Ей до сих пор хотелось быть для этих людей значимой, но уже не из страха одиночества  или чувства неполноценности, постоянного недо-. Теперь она знает себе цену, знает, что прекрасно проживёт без всех них. У неё стипендия в одном из лучших финансовых университетов, большие планы на жизнь и желание её прожить как можно более полно. В их случае никогда не угадаешь, что случится завтра. Шальная пуля всегда вероятность, но Хром искренне верила — им повезет. И ей лично — тоже. Просто потому, что им всем совместно очень хочется жить и веселиться. Кто-то скажет, что это по-детски. Очерствевшие называют это юношеским максимализмом и глупостью.</p><p>Хром знает наверняка и верит: теперь она — огромная сила в прекрасном сосуде, которая всегда придёт на помощь этой группе неугомонных мальчишек и даже даст вразумительного пинка, если понадобится. Она больше не терпит и не ждёт. Не чувствует вины за свои решения. Она - самое ценное что у неё есть. И всё же... Без каждого из этих удивительных людей, она бы никогда не стала той, кем является сейчас. Поэтому ради каждого из них она готова на всё. Это не её "крест" — это её благодарность.<br/>
— Чёртово вино, всегда кончается, когда хочется ещё, — бурчит Гокудера рядом и идёт за новой порцией облегчителя мыслей.<br/>
Хром улыбается и потягивается, щурясь в сторону луны.<br/>
— Тогда жизнь очень похожа на вино.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Луна Лавгуд</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Люди склонны воспринимать одиночество как проклятие, индикатор отклонения от нормы. Луна всегда думала, что если ты можешь вынести себя больше недели — ты интересный человек, умеющий перебарывать свои негативные мысли. Одному не всегда хуже. Люди часто уходят из нашей жизни при печальных обстоятельствах, но со многих других углов может оказаться, при детальном рассмотрении, что это не такая уж и трагедия. Или не трагедия вовсе. Благословение одиночества в том, что оно позволяет проявлять себя таким, какой ты есть, не испытывая вины не перед кем. В особенности — перед собой. Луна знала, что многим стоит научиться быть в одиночестве. <br/>У одиночества много масок-последователей, и одна из них — отчуждение. Частый гость в жизни самой Луны, с которым она научилась шутить на одном языке и теперь даже имидж "той странной с Рейвенкло" никак не мешал ей завести друзей и жить в гармонии со своим видением мира. А ведь гармония — огромный магический ресурс, позволяющий создавать не просто сильные заклинания, а их сложные интегрированные последовательности. Работа с рунами и самым необычным всегда привлекала её, поэтому путешествовать было зовом её сердца, а не просто удачным решением для будущего.<br/>Чувство "дома" её никогда не держало. Может, из-за того, как сложилось детство, может, потому что ей ближе концепция вселенского единства. Каждый и всё продолжается в другом, мы все части одной энергии, меняющие свою форму и частоту вибраций. <br/>Ей повезло с друзьями. Гарри, Рон и Гермиона по возможности присылали ответные весточки. Как всегда на передовой. Луна могла и туда, и быть совершенно одна - её не беспокоила свобода. С одиночеством приходит огромная ответственность за собственную жизнь, но оно же — абсолютная свобода действий. <br/>Когда ты странный и признаёшь это своей лучшей чертой, людям больше нечем тебя задеть. Более развитым существам и животным -— тем более. Луна Лавгуд — странная девочка, рассказывающая всем небылицы. Луна Лавгуд, верящая в нарглов и "слишком" потусторонние вещи, даже для мира магов. <br/>— Луна Лавгуд — одна из величайших волшебниц своего поколения, — Оборвал высказывание интервьюера Гарри, — Люди редко легко принимают тех, кто отличается. Все любят говорить об избранности, но мало кто задумывается о смелости, которая нужна, чтобы сделать выбор.</p><p>Луна Лавгуд. Одна из величайших волшебниц своего времени.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Итачи Учиха</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Итачи знал, что настанет день, когда ему придётся выбрать между желаниями своей души и масштабным. Итачи надеялся, что сможет принять правильное решение. Итачи — старший, он должен быть умным, должен быть сильным, он должен... Итачи всегда хотел исследовать мир и докопаться до той правды, которая будет ощущаться как "правильно". Это чувство "правильности" появлялось у него редко, в присутствии трёх человек по разным причинам. Первая и самая главная причина, если не смысл жизни — Саске. Луч концентрированного света, скорее лунного, чем солнечного. Природная ранимость и острый ум, обучаемость. Итачи не сомневался, когда-нибудь его превзойдёт и станет крупной фигурой в картине мира. Такие не пропадают бесследно, не живут в конформности с нормами и окружающей средой. И на таких часто нападают. Итачи хотел его защитить, как когда-то научился защищать себя. Второй человек-ориентир — Шисуи. Его маяк, солнце и очищающий мысли, душу от всего дурного смог. Шисуи обволакивал своей аурой, ощущения присутствия хватало, чтобы Итачи собрался и расслабился одновременно. Подарок небес. Только было что-то тревожное в царившем между ними взаимопонимании, особенно в последниегоды. И третий человек — нынешний Хокаге, Минато Намиказе. Человек принципов и взглядов, которые Итачи разделял. Он много где поправил бы формулировки, но это детали. </p><p>А потом всё случилось. День настал. Оглядываясь — то ли потому, что не стало Шисуи и весь мир погас, то ли потому, что веса оказалось слишком много и его здравомыслие раздробило жестокостью реальности. Он сделал выбор в пользу масштабного. Думая, что так будет для всех. И это была его самая большая ошибка. Мы заблуждаемся, думая, что поступая из "разума", логики, сделаем мир счастливым местом. Если бы он выбрал душой, сердцем, личное — как минимум, Саске был бы счастливее. Они оба были бы... да просто вместе, по одну сторону. А сейчас пути назад уже не было. Или ему нравилось так думать — чтобы не потерять последний ориентир и не сойти с ума раньше времени. Чтобы осталось к моменту смерти хотя бы что-то от своей души, воспоминаний, чувств. Ещё немного и он освободится. Хотя Итачи знал, что не уйдёт так легко. <br/>Смерть "от руки" Саске стало его высшим благословением. Итачи улыбался. Возможно, он будет гореть в аду за все отнятые жизни. Ему было всё равно. Его личный ад продолжался при жизни, в знании, через что он заставил пройти младшего брата и как не смог помочь лучшему другу. Худшего наказания лично для себя Итачи бы не придумал. Поэтому, когда появилась возможность под техникой воскрешения увидеть, что нашёлся человек, способный выдернуть Саске из тьмы — он, наконец, успокоился. И смог навсегда покинуть трехмерный мир, переродившись в новой, усвоившей урок форме.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Тики Микк</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ежедневный маскарад стал обыденной частью жизни. Когда твоё существование сильно зависит от подпольной, на первый взгляд, войны и постоянного лицемерия, легко заблудиться в себе. Вернее между всеми теми "я", к которым привык. Тики для себя давно решил, что маски играют на других, но не на носителя. С какими бы проблемами ты не сталкивался, маска может помочь их решить, но только вовне, а чтобы внутри себя — это нужно быть смелее. Главное держаться за стержень. Что-то, от чего ты не сможешь отказаться, поскольку это будет означать полную потерю себя. Таким элементом в жизни Тики была свобода наслаждений. Не всегда выражавшихся в плотском удовольствии. Присматривать за мальчишкой-шахтёром тоже было его удовольствием, прихотью. Которая, тем не менее, оставляла в душе огонёк надежды что когда-нибудь эта глупая война закончится и можно будет просто жить.<br/>
Жить — понятие растяжимое. Для чего? Тики для себя отвечал на вопрос так: жить нужно не для кого-то или чего-то, а так, чтобы было не жалко потом умереть. Со вкусом, страстью, порой не поддающимся логике импульсивными решениями, с жаждой до самой жизни. Вопрос в том, как, а не для кого или зачем. Чтобы наслаждаться, испытать как можно больше её граней.<br/>

</p>
<p>Тики занимала двойственность человеческой природы: вот ты видишь перед собой практически воплощенного ангела-хранителя, а в следующую секунду он делает в тебе сквозную дыру. Аллен Уолкер — забавный юноша. Младший историк, вырвавшийся из мира Роад — тоже. Тики нравились интересные люди с драйвом, которые знали, за что сражались. Это уверенность в цели, за которую бороться, раздражала. Возможно потому, что он не видел для себя оформленной "цели жизни". Но, кажется, по мере того как судьба сталкивает его лицом к лицу с этими удивительно глупыми и мудрыми одновременно созданиями — людьми — он начинает что-то понимать.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Оикава Тоору</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Иваизуми кричит на него и пытается переубедить в решении снова играть на износ. Иваизуми кричит редко, поэтому сейчас у Оикавы будто крошится пол под ногами и комната ходуном. <br/>— Не кричи на меня, пожалуйста.<br/>-— Толку? Ты всё равно не слышишь!<br/>Оикава хотел возразить, а потом понял, что это будет совсем по-дурацки. Он ведь и правда слышит звон будто за завесой собственных мыслей. Он должен преуспеть сейчас, чтобы попасть в сборную в будущем, сдать все экзамены на отлично. Достигнуть той планки, которую сам себе поставил, чтобы не разочароваться. И не разочаровать всех вокруг. Казалось, одно маленькое грязное пятнышко на выбеленном образе и всё рассыпется, рухнет кристальный замок и превратится в уродливые осколки пластмассы. <br/>— Оикава, — Иваизуми берёт его за руку и садится рядом на край кровати, — Ты себе придумал восхождение на несуществующую гору. Понимаешь?<br/>Оикава вздрагивает, завеса рассасывается и он смотрит на друга так, будто видит его в первый раз. Да, несуществующую гору... У него не получится. Он не сможет быть таким человеком, каким хочет, у него никогда не-<br/>— Ты уже почти на вершине, прекрати обесценивать свои заслуги. Тебе буквально нужно отдохнуть, иначе ты просто не сможешь открыть "второе дыхание", за которым гонишься. И зачем ты вообще в лигу уперся — тебе оно действительно надо?<br/>Оикава запинается на полуслове и чувствует, как ком подкатывает к горлу и блокирует возможность выдавить из себя хотя бы звук. Надо ли ему в лигу? Нет, нет, нет. Он просто  хочет играть в волейбол. Чтобы его ценили. Чтобы у него всегда была команда, потому что до волейбола у него не было никого и так бы и не было, а команда — это предлог тебя терпеть, принимать, проводить время вместе. Для Оикавы волейбол — это источник счастья.<br/>— Мне очень страшно потерять волейбол, потому что без него моя жизнь будет ужасной.<br/>Он не понимает, как это срывается с языка и прикусывает кончик, виновато отводя взгляд. Ну, вот. И что теперь Ива-чан о нём подумает?<br/>Рядом слышится тяжелый вздох. Иваизуми закатывает глаза и приваливает его к себе на плечо, грубо треплет волосы. В своей очаровательной манере. Такой родной и уже привычной.<br/>— С таким талантом волейбол не растеряешь, это раз. Два, есть куча видов и возможностей впихнуть себя в волейбол, но не сдохнуть в лиге к тридцати годам всеми суставами. <br/>Оикава чувствовал что нос предательски чешется и из вредности ткнул друга под ребра.<br/>— А три?<br/>— Три - сопли подотри и не сомневайся, дурак. Не получится, придумаем что-нибудь.<br/>— Придумаем?... <br/>— Ты, я. Семейный, блин, совет.<br/>Оикава начинает смеяться, сначала незаметно для себя самого, а потом сползает по плечу Иваизуми на кровать в приступе то ли истерики, то ли хохота от облегчения.<br/>— П-представил, Ива-чан в фартуке и с поварешкой, раздающий советы, ахаха!<br/>— Придурок! — Привычный тумак не заставил себя ждать, а Оикава мог только смеяться дальше и смахивать слезы радости. Первый раз ему было абсолютно плевать, как он выглядит и что о нём подумают.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Юрий Плисецкий</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Юра никогда не страдал особым идеализмом, но всё-таки пытался видеть в людях лучшее. С Виктором они помирились по приезду в Петербург. Виктор хотел сократить случившуюся с ними дистанцию много раз, но Юра уже точно знал, что "как раньше" не будет никогда. Это было предательство, которое Юра простил. Но позволять этому человеку дальше быть в своей жизни в фальшивой роли какого-то недо-наставника он не собирался. В Вите от взрослого — одно название. Юра, когда успокоился и уже год откатал в Москве под руководством Лилии и нового тренера, понял — во всей этой ситуации он сочувствует Юри. Потому что Виктор не разобрался с собой. Дай то бог, вселенная, ктулху или кто ещё — что Витя не проснётся в один день и не решит, что разлюбил или угасла какая-нибудь там  "атмосфера музы". Не потому, что Виктор — плохой человек. А потому что Витя очень талантливый и добродушный, но в его случае это идёт с настолько же мощной теневой стороной. Витя знает всё про всех, но ни черта не видит в себе. Это аукалось ему и в карьере уже пару раз, Яков рассказывал "весёлые" истории. Злость и обида прошли, осталась только лёгкая грусть — о том, что не случилось. Они могли бы быть неплохими друзьями, когда Юра подрастет, но теперь у самого Юры не было никакого желания ни возвращаться без повода в Питер, ни контактировать с Виктором. Последний раз они виделись на Олимпийских, где Юра успешно взял золото. Юри был с заслуженным серебром. Но Юра, если честно, считал, что каждый из них был достоин победы. Так, как катает Юри Кацуки — не катает никто и это факт. Если сам Юра был прямой, страстный и способный кому угодно устроить "голову с плеч" по ситуации, такой сгусток стихийной, дикой энергии, то в Юри было намешана куча её потоков и каждый со своим оттенком. Многослойное дно, за каждым из которых сокровище. Чувственный, с очень своим пониманием музыки, которую проживает на льду. Юра мог соревноваться с ним, но не считал Юри врагом. Даже тогда. По одной простой причине: ему всегда нравились дорожки шагов у Юри, раньше тому просто не хватало веры в себя, вдохновения. И здорово, что по его душу нашёлся Виктор, смотря на большую картину. Юра и без Виктора преуспел так, что мало не показалось никому. Просто в тот раз всё так сложилось между ними троими. Это был тяжелый урок, и Юра успешно его усвоил. Прощать и отпускать, как бы тяжело не было.</p><p>Юра видел больше, чем от него ожидают. И в пятнадцать, и сейчас. Виктору всегда было с ним некомфортно, потому что Юра насквозь видел его заебы и как крутятся дурные шестеренки в светлой гениальной голове. Витя перегибал с манипуляциями неосознанно, но иногда проделывал сложные многоходовые сцены, от которых Юру бросало в натуральный холод. Это жажда эксперимента: а что если, а вот так? Юра, при всей внешней грубости, считал, что человек — не кукла или предмет для опытов. Такой подход шёл вразрез с его пониманием и принципами. Первый, кто его действительно раскусил и понял (причем, как потом оказалось, сразу) — это Отабек. Они в чём-то очень похожи. Только Бека молчит, когда видит слишком много в ситуации или человеке того, о чём лучше не знать, а Юра молчать не будет. В большинстве ситуаций — не будет, потому что молчать — это худшее, что ты можешь сделать в любой несправедливости или неприятном стечении обстоятельств. Возможно, в нём говорил дух восстания и подросткового максимализма, но Юра был твёрдо убеждён, что мириться с любой несправедливостью — почти равнозначно тому, чтобы потакать и поддерживать её. А этого нельзя допускать. <br/>Каждый раз, когда жизнь отводит нас от определенных людей, нужно сказать спасибо. Юра раньше боялся, что все так и будут продолжать уходить из его круга, как, например, родители и друзья раннего детства, не воспринявшие его режим, состоящий из упрямой работы на результат и сна. Но оказалось, не обязательно: Дедушка, Мила, Отабек, Лилия, Яков, новый тренер и даже Юри — все регулярно сами звонили спросить как дела, поддерживали и были источником сил и бодрости, почвы для саморазвития, о какой Юра мог только мечтать. Всё обернулось к лучшему. Юри иногда приезжал просто потусить на выходные, когда они оба были в России, и Юра водил его по всем уютным тихим кафе, где можно было спрятаться от суеты города. Они часами обсуждали полнометражки, могли просто тихо сидеть и пить чай на кухне. Юри всегда тихо излучал очень тёплый свет и сейчас, спустя четыре года, они могли отлично проводить время вместе. Юри обмолвился в последний визит, что думает, не уехать ли обратно в Японию, потому что "что-то не так". Юра даже не стебался в этот раз, а серьезно выслушал. Советов не давал. "Что-то не так" от Юри — это "я уже всё решил". Юра понимал, как важно — уметь вовремя отпустить. Поэтому когда, казалось, всё информационное пространство накинулось на Кацуки за то, что посмел уйти от такого Великого Никифорова, Юра и Отабек остались с ним в Японии после шоу на три дня и всячески подбадривали, приводя в чувство.</p><p>Если что-то Юра и понял за свою жизнь, так это то, что иногда нужно шагнуть за пределы прошлой, привычной жизни, чтобы попасть в лучшее для себя место. И судить о том, что для тебя лучше наверняка — можешь только ты сам.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>